1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a method and system for analyzing a core sample from a wellbore. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for analyzing a core sample proximate to a wellbore from where the core sample was obtained.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various techniques are currently in use for identifying the presence of hydrocarbons in subterranean formations. Some techniques employ devices that emit a signal from a seismic source, and receive reflections of the signal on surface. Others involve disposing logging devices downhole in a wellbore intersecting the subterranean formation, and interrogating the formation from within the wellbore. Example downhole exploration devices include seismic tools that can transmit and receive seismic signals, or ones that simply receive a seismic signal generated at surface. Other devices collect and sample fluid from within the formation, or from within the wellbore. Nuclear tools are also employed that direct radiation into the formation, and receive radiation that scatters from the formation. Analyzing the scattered radiation can provide information about fluids residing in the formation adjacent the wellbore, the type of fluid, and information about other materials next to the wellbore, such as gravel pack.
Logging downhole also is sometimes done while the wellbore itself is being drilled. The logging devices are usually either integral with a drill bit used during drilling, or on a drill string that rotates the drill bit. The logging devices typically are either nuclear, seismic, can in some instances optical devices. In some instances, a core is taken from the wellbore and analyzed after being retrieved to the surface. Analyzing the core generally provides information about the porosity and/or permeability of the rock formation adjacent the wellbore. Cores are generally elongated cylindrical members and obtained with a coring tool having an open barrel for receiving and retaining the core sample.